


Sweet Revenge 2.0

by starstruk97, ViolaCola



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ash is 16, Boys are somewhat famous, EVIL COOPER, Electrocution, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Harry Irwin doesn't exist, He's called cooper, Hurt Calum, Hurt Luke, Hurt Michael, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Luke, Kidnapping, Luke also wants to be a superhero, Luke's dad's a policeman, Lukey is 14, M/M, Mikey and Cal are 15, Mikey wants to own a record store :), Minor Injuries, Protective Ashton, Protective Calum, Protective Michael, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Shy Luke, Smart Calum, Swearing, Tall Mikey, Tiny Luke, Torture, Violence, currently staying in a house with the Irwin's over a break, he's Ash's older bro, hurt ashton, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruk97/pseuds/starstruk97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaCola/pseuds/ViolaCola
Summary: He's back. Cooper is back. Ashton's older brother is back and things are not going to end peacefully. If they thought having him around the house was bad, wait until they take part in his revenge plan. Will they live? Or will Cooper finally win?The first six chapters were written by starstruk97. The rest was a feeble attempt by me.





	1. ~one~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> I hope your enjoy this story - I don't think there is anything like this in the fandom yet! So enjoy.

“He’s coming to stay with us!” Mrs. Irwin exclaimed happily, a smiling Lauren at her side.

“What!?” Ashton was anything but happy. Were they kidding him? Was this a joke?

“I know! Isn’t it just wonderful! Cooper is actually coming to live with us again! You can have your brother back living with you.”

“Why? Wasn’t he married or something? Doesn’t he have his own house?” Ashton felt near tears.

“Oh, darling, him and Jessica broke up a little while ago and with the recent storm, he lost everything, including his house. I invited him to stay with us and the boys until he is back on his feet.” Anne explained to her youngest son.

“I can’t believe this!” Ashton mumbled, “How long will he be staying? A week?”

“Oh no, much longer than that. He needs the time to recover, for insurance to rebuild his house. He’ll be living with us for a while. Which brings me on to our next topic: sleeping arrangements.”

“He can sleep on the couch,” Ashton growled.

“Ashton! He is your brother, and you will treat him like you treat Michael, Calum, and Luke. Since there is no room in my room with Lauren bunking in there, he’ll have to go in one of your boys’ rooms. So which one?” Mrs Irwin scolded lightly.

Ashton didn’t want to choose. His older brother was a horrible person, there was a reason he hated him and because of that, Ashton didn’t want him anywhere near his friends alone. So that ruled out Calum and Michael’s room. However, he didn’t want him near Luke either, who shared rooms with Ashton. “Can Mikey, Cal, Lukey and I share one room while Copper has the other?”

“No. Those rooms are much too small for 4 teenage boys.”

“Fine! He can stay in Luke and my room, but, we get the bunk and he is on the single!” Ashton stormed of angry, distressed and scared.

He hadn’t seen Cooper in years, not since he was about 12. At that time, Cooper was 20 and was moving out with Jessica. Cooper had basically bullied Ashton when they were younger, and even became violent when Ashton hit double digits. None of his friends knew about what happened; actually, only Mikey even knew Ashton had an older brother. As Cooper only came home at night (after work), Mikey was the only one who would come to sleepovers, which is how they met one night. Calum was always at training for soccer and Luke was too young to come over.

“Hey, Ash!” Mike hollered from the orange couch where he was sitting with the two other members of 5sos.

“Hey, guys.”

“What was that all about? We heard some yelling.” Calum asked curiously.

“Are you ok? Was someone hurt? You’re not upset, are you? I sorry if I made you upset!” Luke started hyperventilating.

“Dude, relax, chill. You did nothing. I’m fine.” Ashton laughed at his friends’ hysterics and sat next to him, drooping an arm around his small shoulders. “It just... well my brother is coming to live with us.”

“You have a brother?” Calum asked while Luke looked up at him with a questioning glance.

“Yeah... Mikey was the only one who met him. He worked late and Mikey was the only one who could come for sleepovers.”

“Not true! I could!” Luke complained.

“Yeah, but not until you were 12. He 2 years before that.” Ashton explained.

“So why do you seem so down? You get your big brother back!” Calum smiled.

“I don’t like him.” He said bluntly.

“How can you not like your brother? I like my older brothers.” Luke asked innocently.

“He wasn’t very nice to me. He loved Lauren, just not me.” Ashton said lightly.

“I don’t understand. Brothers like each other...” Luke whined.

“No need to baby bro, don’t worry about it.” Ashton hugged the youngest boy to his chest.

“Well, tell us more about him,” Calum asked carefully.

“His name is Cooper and he should be 24, I think. I can’t remember his birthday... I think it was on February 14th? Um... he’s tall I guess. Like me, but a bit taller. Maybe like an inch or so bigger than you, Mikey. Brown hair, green eyes. That’s about all I remember, I haven’t seen him in 4 years. A lot could have changed.” Ashton sighed, “Let’s watch some TV before he arrives! Oh and he’ll be bunking in Luke and my room.”

“Ash, I have to go out to the shops. I need some more groceries to compensate for Cooper. Lauren is coming with me. You boys behave and if Cooper comes, say I’ll be back soon! Bye honey!” Mrs Irwin called from the front door.

I was only 40 minutes later when the boys’ heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!”Luke chirped about to jump up from the couch.

“No! Uh- I’ll get it. You just stay here, it’s probably Cooper.” Ashton took a deep breath in and made his way to the door. He didn’t notice his three friends following.

He opened the door to be met with the unforgiving face of his older brother. “Hello, little brother. Long time no see.” Cooper smiled evilly.

“Cooper,” Ashton growled eyeing his older brother. He had grown a bit more and bulked out slightly. His hair was now black, short and spiky, his green eyes cold and unforgiving.

“And who are they?” Cooper laughed, nodding his head in the direction of Ashton’s three band mates. They were standing slightly behind Ashton, eying Cooper with a mean, questioning glare.

“You don’t need to know,” Ashton said sternly. He didn’t want his friends and his brother having anything to do with each other.

Cooper leaned in close to Ashton’s ear and whispered, “I could always ask them later, while I’m alone with them.” He stood back up with a smug smile on his face, “So will you introduce me to your friends?”

“The tan one is Calum, you’ve already met Mikey, and the other one is Luke. They are my band mates.” Ashton said reluctantly, scared of his brother's threat.

“Oh! Of course! 5 Seconds of Summer! You’re the drummer,” he smiled at Ashton, “You’re the freak,” he smirked at Michael, “You’re the Asian,” he eyed Calum, “and you’re the faggot.” He glared at Luke.

Mikey huffed at the rude name, Calum slumped his shoulders at the common insult and Luke was taken aback by the homophobic comment.

“Fuck off! You don’t get to say that about my friends! So, back off!” Ashton yelled, face red with anger.

“Grow some balls while I’ve been away Ashy? What are you going to do about it?” Cooper lost his smile, stepping towards his shorter brother.

“I’ll make you regret it.” Ashton threatened.

“We’ll make you regret it!” Mikey stepped forward.

“It’s four against one, we will win.” Calum stepped up beside Mike.

Luke stood close to Calum and opened his mouth to say his comment when he was rudely interrupted by Cooper.

“Say one thing, and I’ll beat you within an inch of your life, shrimp!” Cooper threatened darkly.

“Hey!” Ashton yelled, stepping in front of his littlest brother who was now being held tightly to Calum’s chest, facing away from the evil monster. “You leave Luke alone. You leave us all alone.” Ashton turned and pulled Calum and Mike away and to the couch, Calum still holding Luke tightly.

“Ashton.” Cooper laughed, “Mum said I was sleeping in one of the rooms. Who’s?”

“Mine,” Ashton said.

“She said I was sleeping with two others. You and...?” Cooper grinned.

“Luke.” Ashton whimpered lightly, eyes diverting to the floor.

“Excellent.” Cooper pulled in his duffle bag, “my two favourites.”

Ashton whipped his head up at his brother’s words. Cooper just winked at him before heading off towards the bedrooms.

“Ashton, what did that mean?” Michael asked softly, fear in his voice.

“I don’t know.” Ashton’s voiced hitched.

“Shhh... it’s ok Luke. Now, now, don’t worry. You’re safe with us bro.” Calum whispered encouraging words into Luke’ ear as he sobbed into Calum’s chest. “He won’t do that Luke. It was an empty threat.” He looked up to Ashton for confirmation, but when Ashton didn’t say anything, just looked sadly into Calum’s eyes, Calum knew it was as good as a threat as any.

“Give him to me.” Ashton signed, sitting next to Calum, taking the little boy out of his arms and cradling him against his chest. He felt his shirt become wet as the 14-year-old cried quietly. Ashton stoked the blonde tuffs of hair gently, the other hand rubbing comforting circles on the small back.

Luke had always been the most sensitive of the group, being too innocent to understand why people do or say mean things. Being short and shy didn’t help, as he was bullied relentlessly. He always would end up running to his friends in tears because some bullies had stolen his money or lunch, said something nasty, beaten him up, locked him in a locker or gave him a swirly. He was too nice to fight back and too little and weak to run. Calum, Michael and Ashton were always protective of him. They fought off every bully he faced and anything mean or could harm him. Luke was their baby brother, and being half a year younger than Calum gave the older boys even more of a reason to protect him.

Later, after Luke stopped crying and the other boys’ nerves’ had settled slightly, they all sat closely on the couch together watching movies until Mrs. Irwin got home.

What they didn’t realise, was that Cooper had been watching everything for the past hour, taking notes.

Ashton Irwin:  
Leader. Oldest (16). Protective (especially of Luke).

Luke Hemmings:  
Youngest (14). Littlest. Protected. Ashton’s Favourite. Innocent. Weakest.

Calum Hood:  
Second Youngest (15). Sporty. Short-ish (but still strong).

Michael Clifford:  
Second Oldest(15). Strong. Tall. Anger Issues?

“I will make him pay. I’ll make them all pay.”


	2. ~two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by starstuk97

Dinner was tense. Anne welcomed Cooper with open arms when she arrived home and then cooked up some tacos for dinner. Lauren, Mrs. Irwin, and Cooper were chatting about the past 4 years while Michael, Calum, Luke and Ashton sat awkwardly at one end of the table, eyeing the oldest boy.

Mrs. Irwin was at the head of the table, Cooper on her right and Lauren to her left. Ashton took charge and sat next to Cooper, with Michael opposite. Calum sat beside Ashton and Luke took the seat beside Michael, the one furthest from Cooper.

To the boy’s misery, Cooper decided to start a ‘friendly’ conversation with them. Obviously, being at the table, the boys couldn’t be rude and had to answer truthfully.

“So I know everything about Ashton, but what about you three? Calum, what do you want to be when you’re older?” Cooper smiled sweetly, through his eyes spoke otherwise.

“A soccer player.” Calum nodded with a small smile. Ashton told them to keep their answers short and sweet.

“Interesting. Michael?” Cooper turned his head to the red-haired boy diagonal from him.

“Own a record store.” Michael didn’t even flash a smile, he was so uneasy.

“Good luck with that.” Cooper chuckled, “And what about you Luke?”

“A superhero.” The blonde boys mumbled under his breath.

“Wait, are you serious?” Cooper laughed, looking bewildered, “You know that’s stupid right? That’s impossible! No offense, but that’s a brainless dream.”

Luke kept his eyes downcast and had stopped eating. Tears formed in his eyes while the other three pop stars shook with anger. “Sorry,” Luke whispered sadly.

Cooper just shook his head, “So tell me about your families. Michael, got any?”

“I got a mum and dad.” Michael fake smiled.

“Small family. What about you Calum?”

“Sister.”

“Parents work?”

“Yes.”

“For someone who is supposed to be an outgoing sports-star, you don’t speak much.” Cooper eyed him suspiciously.

“There’s no need to.” Calum challenged.

“Touché. Luke, your family?”

“I’ve got a mum and dad and two older brothers.” Luke smiled slightly, thinking of his wonderful family.

“Their jobs?”

“My dad’s a policeman!” Luke smiled brightly, proud of his father.

“Hmmm... fascinating.” Cooper smiled suspiciously.

“Well!” Ashton interrupted the conversation loudly, “I am full, what about you three?” He turned to his brothers, winking. They all nodded in agreement. “I say we clean up and go play some video games! Agree?” The three boys yelled in agreement, cleaning up their dishes and then fighting for the platinum controller.

“Wonderful kids.” Cooper smiled innocently.

“They're angles.” Mrs. Irwin agreed.

“So they must work a lot, right?” Cooper asked.

“All the time!”

“When are they not working?”

“Oh, they get Sunday off.” Mrs. Irwin smiled, “Which reminds me, on Saturday I’ve got to take Lauren to Melbourne. I’ll be gone for about three days. Don’t worry though, the boys’ will be here, they’ll help you out and how you around!”

“Sounds fantastic. It’ll be great, some man on man time with them. They seem like great boys. Michael is so ostentatious; I can feel it already rubbing off on me! And Calum, where do I start! He’s the sportiest person I know! And of course, the little one. Now isn’t he a joy?”

“They’re amazing kids. And I agree with you on everything. I’m just so happy their friendship is so strong. You know, they didn’t use to be like this.” Anne signed.

“What? Do explain,” Cooper inwardly smiled.

“Well, Calum and Mikey have always been close. They just hit it off from word go, but the other two... not so much. Ashton was older so didn’t really know the boys that well. He met Mikey through a music program, actually. At that time, Mikey was actually bullying Luke. Luke was in the year below them and was incredibly shy – he didn’t have any friends. Calum, obviously being best friends with Michael also picked on Luke a bit as well. But then one day Luke was with some people at a cinema and they started to pick on him and push him around. Ashton was actually a part of the group and saw what was happening and stopped it. That was how Lukey and Ash met. Then a few months later Cal, Mikey, and Luke joined a music after-school group and became friends after working together. They decided to start a band but realised they needed a drummer. Michael remembered Ashton from the year before and asked him to join, he obviously said yes. Then everything just worked out and they became the best friends ever.” Mrs. Irwin smiled.

“Wow. Amazing! What a beautiful story.” Cooper sucked up to his mother.

“I know. Friendship is a beautiful thing.”

“It is.” Cooper’s looked darkened, “well, I must excuse myself. It’s been a long day and I think it is time to nod off. Thank you for dinner mum, it was delicious.”

He placed his dishes into the dishwasher and strode into his new room. Ashton had already told him that he was to sleep in the single bed, so he pulled back to covers and settled in, leaving the bedside lamp on.

He wrote some more notes on the boys in his secret journal.

Calum:  
1 dad. 1 mum. Occupation unknown. 1 sister.

Michael:  
1 dad. 1 mum. Occupation unknown.

Luke:  
1 dad. 1 mum. 2 older brothers. Dad is a cop.

All (History):

Calum and Michael – friends from the beginning.

Michael – was a bully. Bullied Luke. Became friends with Ashton after a music trip. Became friends with Luke in after-school music – stopped bullying him.

Luke – Befriended other boys in music. Ashton stood up against bullies for him.

“What are you doing?” A small voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see Luke at the door.

Cooper smiled, “Nothing.” He closed his book, laying it on his lap. “What are you doing?”

“I-I was just grabbing P-penguin.” The little boys stuttered as he slowly crept inside to retrieve the plush toy. After he had it in his tiny hands, he stood still, eyeing the bigger boy with fear.

“Scram, dweeb!” Cooper suddenly yelled, causing Luke to shriek in fear and sprint out of the room.

“Wow, this is going to be fun. So fun.” He smirked to himself, laughing lightly. “They’re so innocent. Won’t be when I’m done with them!”

He hid his book under his mattress and turned off the lamp. Smiling in his sleep, he imagined all the things he was going to do to those boys. How he would break those little boys.


	3. ~three~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action finally begins!

It was just after 2:30 am on Sunday morning when the youngest band mate hopped down from his bunk bed and silently made his way to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Unknown to him, a pair of green eyes stalked his every move.

Luke was reaching for the fridge door when he was shocked by a voice behind him.

“Hello, Lukey.” Cooper drawled the ‘y’ sound out longer, a smirk playing on his lips.

“H-hi,” Luke gasped, startled, “W-what are you d-d-doing?”

“Nothing much, but I can tell you what you’re doing.”

“W-what?”

“Every morning from 1 am to 3 am, you go out for a drink and/or snack. Depending on which, you take 4-13 minutes. When back in your room it takes you another 18-30 minutes to fall back asleep.”

“What the hell? W-what... wh-who...are you s-stalking me?” Luke’s eyes widened, crowding himself in the corner of the kitchen benches.

Cooper just smiled as he watched the cowering boy in front on him. As he walked towards the frightened boy, Luke backed up until he couldn’t go any further.

“Wh-what do you w-w-want?” Luke had tears in his eyes. The mysterious and frightening behavior of Cooper was really starting to get to him.

“That’s simple kid, revenge.” Faster than a blink of an eye, Cooper brought his fist into Luke’s stomach, dropping the child to the floor instantly. One swift kick to the little boys’ ribs had him calling out for help. “SHHH!” Cooper whispered immediately, dropping to the floor beside the weeping boy, covering his small mouth with a hand. Cooper sat still in the silence, listening as he heard one pair of soft footsteps come towards the kitchen.

“Luke? Is that you buddy?” Calum’s voice filtered through the air, disrupting the silence.

In the darkness, Cooper grabbed Luke and forced them both to stand, restraining the boy against his chest. The rustling sound of clothes and bodies forced Calum to turn the kitchen light on. What he saw made him gasp.

“Cooper! What are you doing?” Calum took a step forward, worried for his little brother.

“Shhh, Calum. Keep your voice down, people are trying to sleep.” Cooper smiled the jock in front of him obviously trying to devise a plan. “Now, if you would please come here without any trouble, that would be much appreciated.”

“Why on Earth would I do that?”

“So Lukey doesn’t get hurt.” Cooper laughed like it was the most obvious fact.

“Caly.” Luke whimpered, teary eyes begging Calum to save him.

“Seriously Cooper, what are you doing? Let Luke go and maybe we can forget about this.” Calum tried to reason. He wasn’t one to fight, at least, not until he tried to talk to the person.  
“I’m getting revenge Calum. Sweet, sweet revenge. So no, I cannot let Luke go. I’ll ask one more time. Come here.”

Defeated and scared Calum hesitantly stepped towards Cooper, trying to judge what was about to come next. Decided that waiting would be too dangerous he decided to try the surprise attack. Calum swung a powerful right hook at Cooper's face, hitting the target. Cooper, only slightly fazed, roughly shoved Luke to the floor before shoving Calum in the chest, smacking him into the wall.

Calum, winded, breathed out, “Luke. Run!”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Cooper growled, spinning around a landing a harsh kick to the littlest boy’s head, leaving him out cold.

“Luke!” Calum yelled, loud enough the wake the older band mates from their sleep.

Cooper, angry, twirled around once again and punched Calum across the jaw, fazing him. While the boy was disorientated, he grabbed him and restrained him across his chest, like he had done with Luke moments before.

Less than a minute later, Ashton and Michael ran out into the kitchen, microphone stands in hands.

“Let him go, Cooper!” Ashton yelled, furious.

“Drop your weapons. Now.” Cooper growled. When he saw that they made no move to do so, with his free hand he pulled out two syringes containing purple liquid. “Drop them, or I’ll inject Calum and Luke with this poison. The antidote is where I plan to take you. You’ll be forced to come.” The boys immediately dropped their stands, worried for their little friends.

“Take us? What are you talking about?” Michael shrieked.

“I’m taking you all for revenge.” Cooper eyed Ashton evilly.

“Cooper, I’ll go with you. No problem, but let my friends go! They have nothing to do with this.” Ashton reasoned, desperate to save his friends.

“Yeah, I don’t think so Ashy.” Cooper winked, “Now, are you all going to cooperate?” For further encouragement, Cooper brought the needle closer to Calum’s neck, said boy squirming to get away from it.

“Yes!” Both older boys yelled immediately.

“Well then, Ashton, on the kitchen bench there is some duck tape, tape Michael’s hands behind his back,” Cooper instructed sternly, smiling when Ashton complied.

“Sorry,” Ashton whispered, defeated, tears stinging his eyes.

“Don’t worry. It’s alright. We’ll find a way out.” Michael whispered back, his voice quivering.

“Now tie Calum’s,” Cooper said, pushing the shorter jock in Ashton’s direction. The drummer then proceeded to tape the brunette’s hands behind his back.

“And Luke.” Cooper stepped to the side, showing the unconscious form of their baby brother.

Ashton gasped when he saw Luke, limp and lifeless on the floor, “But he’s unconscious... there’s no need to! He can’t do anything!”

“Tie him up.” Cooper smiled.

“Please?” Ashton whimpered but solemnly obliged when Cooper shook his head. After taping his youngest brothers’ arms together he placed the tape on the table, glaring daggers at his older brother.

“Now turn around and put your hands behind your back,” Cooper instructed, proceeding to tie up his younger brother. “Now, let’s go.” Cooper clapped, slinging Luke over one shoulder and grabbing Michael by the bicep. “You two,” he nodded to Calum and Ashton, “walk in front silently. Don’t cause trouble.”

“Please Cooper. Just let us go. You don’t want to do this.” Ashton begged.

“Oh, but I do! Now get going!” Cooper yanked Michael along with him and directed the boys into a black van. Opening the back doors, he instructed the three older boys to ‘get in’ before chucking the youngest boy in to join them. “Sit tight. It’s gonna be a while.” He winked before slamming the doors shut, leaving the four pajama clad boys in total darkness.

“Calum, Michael?” Ashton whispered, eyes trying to adjust to the blackness.

“Yeah?” They answered.

“I’m sorry. I’ll get us out of here. I promise! I won’t let him hurt you!” Ashton let his first tear fall.

“We’ll protect you too, buddy.” Michael said, “If I could, I would hug you.” He laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood, “how am I ever going to fix my hair!”

“That is an insignificant issue! I left my soccer ball at home!” Calum joked.

“We’ll miss recording tonight! And Luke’s penguin!” Ashton joined in, knowing they were just trying to keep from freaking out.

Each boy sighed, a small smile playing on their lips.

“At least we’re all together,” Calum said.

“Yeah. If I was going to be kidnapped, I’d much rather be with you three then alone.” Michael continued.

“We’ll get through this together. All four of us. 5 Seconds of Summer, together, as a team.” Ashton ended. The boys sat in silence for the next couple hours.

“Owww...” A small voice broke the silence.

“Luke?!” All three boys yelled in excitement.

“Where am I? W-what happened?” Luke asked weakly.

“We are in a van after being kidnapped by Cooper.” Michael didn’t bother sugar coating it.

“Oh my god!” Luke whimpered, “I can’t see... am I blind?”

“No, it’s pitch black in here. Your eyes are fine bro.” Calum laughed lightly.

“A-am I t-tied up?” Luke pulled at his arms while struggling to get into an upwards position.

“Yep.”

“Are y-you guys too?”

“Yep.”

“Oh.”

It wasn’t too much later when the three older boys heard soft cry’s coming from the youngest boy.

“Luke? Lukey, don’t cry. We’re all here. It’s going to be alright. We’ll protect you.” Ashton soothed to the weeping boy.

“I-I’m s-s-cared.” He sobbed.

“We all are buddy, but at least we are together. We’ll get through this as a team.”

Luke nodded, not realising that in the dark, the older boys couldn’t see it.

As the hours passed, each boy fell into a restless sleep, not realising when the van finally came to a stop.


	4. ~four~

The car had stopped outside an average sized home, looking as if it dated back a few decades ago. It was red brick with a brown tiled roof. The windows were tainted brown with the build up of dirt; however, the front door looked sturdy. It seemed as if the house was on a ranch, neighbors visible in the distance but too far to be within the sound range. Fences lined the yard, indicating previous paddocks and pastures now occupied with drought stricken grass and rusted farming equipment.

Cooper made his way to the back of his car, pulling the heavy doors open with a bang. The dim light of the early morning flooded the once black interior of the van. He smiled as the light slowly stirred the four boys from their sleep, their eyes confused and tired until terror sunk in as realization hit.

“Welcome boys, to my humble abode!” Cooper smiled mockingly sweet while pulling a gun out of his jacket. “Now, are you boys going to come inside nicely? Or, are you going to make me do this the hard way? Your choice.”

Luke was cuddled into Ashton’s side, mostly hiding his face from view as fear racked through him. Ashton comforted him the best he could, with both boys being bound, staring at his older brother with pure hatred. Michael’s breathing had quickened slightly, glancing over to Calum to see if the sporty boy had created an escape plan. He hadn’t. Calum himself was scared witless, just like his band mates, staring at Cooper apprehensively.

No boy answered.

“I’ll tell you this now boys, I don’t give many second chances. So, when I ask you a question, answer it, or I will expect that your answer was the one I wanted. In this case, the hard way.” Cooper laughed.

“No! No need to, Cooper! We’ll come nicely. Promise.” Ashton spoke up suddenly, his voice slow and steady, hoping to keep everything in control.

“Good. Get out of the car.” Cooper’s smile vanished, replaced with a cruel and serious ‘business’ look. He watched like a hawk as the four boys slowly and awkwardly slid themselves out of the van and onto their feet. The task made difficult with their hands bound behind them.

Cooper grabbed Michael by the arm and pointed the gun at the back of his head, “Any of you boys try something, I shoot. Understood?”

The three remaining boys nodded.

“Good. Walk.” Cooper then proceeded to lead the boys inside the house and down into the basement. Inside, the house seemed to be in a reasonable condition in comparison to the outside. The furniture was mostly clean and nowhere near as old as the house. The lights worked and brightened the marron monochromatic interior. Down in the basement though, things weren’t as pleasant. The walls weren’t painted, just the plain red brick, and the floorboards were dirty and grimy. A couple make-shift chains hung from the ceiling, off the walls and were connected to the floor, looking as though they had recently been installed. There was a filthy toilet in one corner beside a cheap sink, four or five wooden chairs were stacked in another corner and two sheet-less mattresses occupied the third.

The boys were shoved inside and huddled in the fourth, empty, corner when Michael was released.

“I hope you like your accommodation boys, you could be here for a while.” He laughed, leaning against the brick, watching the teenagers cower in fear. “Oh, what I’m going to do to you.”  
“Oh God!” Luke breathed out, tears staining his cheeks.

“What... are you going to do to us?” Calum asked, fearful of the answer.

“Oh Calum, that’s for me to know, and you to find out. Why ruin the surprise?” Cooper smiled.

“Why ruin our lives!?” Michael yelled suddenly, hysteric nearly.

“Because you ruined mine!” Cooper lost his cool façade, cheeks going red from anger.

“How?” Ashton asked evenly, although that didn’t portray his emotions inside.

“Ashton, you remember my ex-girlfriend, Jessica, right? Well you see, I broke up with her because I found her cheating on me, with some fucking singer! Oh, what was his name? Oh yeah, Harry Styles? You guys know him right? Yeah, you guys tour with him! And when he asked you for girl advice, you told him to go for her, no matter what. Well, he went for her, and he fucking got her! Bloody 18-year-old fucking my girlfriend! I loved Jess! Loved her! And you guys took her away from me!” Cooper screamed, walking forward towards the boys who tried to scurry back into the wall.

“Cooper, we’re sorry about that, but we didn’t know! It’s not our fault!” Ashton defended him and his friends.

“Oh, but it’s not just that Ashton! You steal everyone I love away from me! Jessica, Erin, Lauren and Mum!”

“Who’s Erin?” Ashton asked, confused and scared.

“My other ex-girlfriend, dumped me because she wanted my little brother! I showed her though. Beat her until she was too afraid to come back for you!” Cooper growled, tears of anger shining his eyes.

“I didn’t know! I had no influence in that!” Ashton cried, feeling hopeless.

“Finally, Mum and Lauren. Lauren used to love me, Mum did too, until you and your faggot friends became famous! Now you’re the favorite! Making money for the family, making them friends, and letting them live the ‘Hollywood’ life! They just forget about me now! Who cares about Cooper? No girlfriend, currently no house and no future! You steal everyone I love away! And now I want revenge!”

“I don’t know what to say, Cooper.” Ashton sighed, “I couldn’t help any of that. What can I do to make things up to you?”

“Nothing. You can’t do anything! I want my revenge this way, and this way is how I will get it!” Cooper stormed forward and ripped Luke away from the group, pulling him back a couple meters. Luke cried out in fear and struggled to get away. His efforts were futile as Cooper just slapped a hand around his chest, pinning his tiny body to Cooper’s larger one. “I’ve been studying you boys since I arrived, noting your strengths and weaknesses. Luke. He is one of your weaknesses. The youngest, the littlest. You feel as if you need to protect him as he is unable to protect himself. It kills you to see him hurt and you usually beat off his bullies when he is getting picked on... So I wonder what would happen if you couldn’t protect him? If you couldn’t fight of his bullies? If you just had to sit there and watch as your baby brother was hurt? Let’s see shall we?”

“No! No, don’t! Please?” Ashton yelled desperately, “Don’t hurt him. Hurt me, you’re angry at me! Just let my friends go. Please?”

“Don’t you see Ashton, I am hurting you. Your friends are just unlucky to have to be required in the process. Weakness number two, Ashton can’t stand to see his friends hurt, especially Luke.” Cooper smiled lob-sided before pushing Luke away and punching him in the back of the head.

Luke cried out and fell to the ground, hands unable to catch him. Cooper followed with a sharp kick to his midsection and another to his kidneys.

“Stop! What are you doing? Stop it! You’re hurting him!” Michael yelled as he heard and saw his friend crying in pain, “STOP!”

No matter what the three older band mates screamed, Cooper would not stop his assault on Luke. In a moment of desperation, Ashton leaped from his position on the floor and sprinted into Cooper, sending both brothers to the floor. Ashton tried to kick Cooper off as he tried to grab him, but with bound hands, he had no chance.

“Stupid kid!” Cooper growled, grabbing Ashton and pinning him down. “I was hoping it would come to this!” He smiled before punching Ashton in the face, dazing him.

He stood up and looked at the other two scared boys, “Don’t move.” He warned before walking over to the stack of chairs. Grabbing two at a time, he placed four in the center of the room. He grabbed Ashton and dragged him over, sitting him on one chair. He cut through the tape binding his hands, then re-secured them behind the chair with some rope. Giving a warning stare at the other two boys, he proceeded to do the same with Calum and Michael.

“Good. Now I shouldn’t have any more interruptions.”

Cooper made his way back over to Luke who was curled up on the ground, whimpering in pain. He grabbed the boy and dragging him over to where his friends were bound. Cooper kneeled on the ground, Luke kneeling in front of him, limp in his hold, leaning back on his attackers’ chest. Cooper cut through Luke’ tape, the boys’ arms falling limply to the side. Cooper wrapped one arm around his chest, securing him against himself, and the other gripped his right wrist tightly.

“That stunt over there was inappropriate and unacceptable boys. Actions like that are punished here. However, this time I’ll be nice enough to let you, Ashton, choose the punishment. Understand?” Cooper chuckled. Ashton nodded.

“Should I break his wrist?” Cooper twisted Luke’s wrist to the side, earning a pained gasp from the boy and tears of fear, hoping he wouldn’t break the bone.

“Or maybe just a finger? It is only your first act of disobedience...” Cooper stroked the small pale fingers in his hand.

“A whipping maybe? Or electrocution? Another beating?” Cooper smirked, watching the horrified expressions on the young boys’ faces, their fear for their friend skyrocketing.

“Please don’t! I’m sorry!” Ashton cried, a tear falling down frustrated cheeks.

“Oh, I know. Maybe separation. That one always works. Scares them shitless.” Cooper cooed, stroking Luke’s face. Luke tried to move away but was too weak to do so. “So what is it, Ashton? Your choice. You’ve got 5 seconds or I’ll snap his wrist. Five.”

Ashton already knew the answer. He couldn’t let his friend get hurt again.

“Four.”

It was only day one; they didn’t know how long they’d be here for. They had to stay as healthy and uninjured as possible.

“Three.”

He was already injured enough. His right eye swollen, lip bloody and breathing slightly hitched.

“Two.”

As much as it pained him to do so, he made to make a decision.

“One.”

“Separation!” Ashton blurted. Another tear falling, “Just please, don’t hurt him.”

Michael and Calum released breaths they didn’t know they were holding. They thanked God they weren’t in Ashton’s position then, the choice so heartbreaking to make.  
Luke sagged in Coopers’ grasp, relieved and scared at the same time.

“Alright. I’m a man of my word.” Cooper stood up and scooped Luke into his arms, “You’ll see him again tomorrow at 7 am. About 24 hours from now. Have a nice day, boys. I maybe in later with food... I may not.” He winked and proceeded to carry the limp, crying boy upstairs, slamming the door shut and sending the remaining boys into a black oblivion.


	5. ~five~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Trigger Warning!! - there are parts of this chapter that suggest one-sided romantic feelings towards a minor (14) and a minor attempted noncon kissing scene. Potential future rape is alluded to. If this makes you uncomfortable please do not read this story/chapter. Thank you.

“Welcome to your home for the next 24 hours Luke.” Cooper laughed as he threw the youngest boy into the small room.

Luke whimpered as he hit the ground, observing his surroundings. The room was tiny, only about 2 meters by 2 meters, with no windows or furniture. Just one wooden door. Luke shivered as not even a light would be able to provide him with brightness, as there was none.

Cooper leant against the door frame, eyeing the blonde child as he cowered in the dim room. “Why are you so special?”

Luke, surprised by the outburst, turned to his kidnapper with wide eyes, “What?”

“Why are all the boys so protective of you?” Cooper tilted his head to the side, trying to judge the emotions and reactions of the boy.

“I-I don’t know... Maybe because I-I’m younger? O-or smaller? I-I have no clue.” Luke shrugged.

“Or maybe it’s because of your perpetual innocence,” Cooper said, moving in close to the boy, kneeling. “Your wide eyes, rosy cheeks, pale skin, plush lips...” Cooper drawled off, caressing the frightened boys’ cheek.

“W-w-what?” Luke breath hitched, panic settling in.

“You are so beautiful, Luke.” Cooper, hypnotized by the gorgeous boy in front of him, leant in to press his lips against Luke’s.

“What the hell!?” Luke screeched as the larger man tried to kiss him. “Get away from me! Stop! Leave me alone!” Luke screamed, pushing on Cooper’s chest as hard as he could.

“Shit!” Cooper swore, breaking out of his trance. He sat back, watching as the child in front of him cried and cowered away from him.

“Y-y-you said you wouldn’t h-h-hurt m-me.” Luke cried, eyes wide with fear.

“And I won’t.” Cooper growled, “For now.” Angry with himself and the way Luke’s beauty could control him, he stormed out of the small room, slamming the door and deciding not to feed any of the boys for today. He wouldn’t even see the boys’ until tomorrow; until he had to take Luke back. That way he could have some time to try and control his feelings, gain some control over his desire. Now was not the time to take advantage of Luke... Not yet.

 

“Oh god...” Ashton cried as soon as Cooper had taken Luke from their room.

“H-hey, don’t worry Ashton. You did the right thing. I would have chosen that too.” Calum tried to soothe his friend.

“B-but now the only hope for Luke is our trust in Cooper... the guy who kidnapped us!” Ashton growled.

“Yeah, but in 24 hours we’ll have Luke back,” Michael said, trying to stay positive.

“Yeah, only if my brother doesn’t kill him first! He may not even bring him back! And what if, when Luke comes back, he’s hurt even worse! I chose to leave him alone with a monster! Oh God! I’m just as bad.” Ashton started to cry.

“Ashton! Don’t jump to conclusions yet. Don’t expect the worse until it has happened. It’s no use getting worked up over something we can no longer control. What if you worry yourself sick and tomorrow Luke comes back perfectly fine? There’s no point to it Ashton. Trust Luke to stay strong and to come back fine.” Calum scolded, trying to help Ashton.

Ashton sniffled a few times and stopped crying, “I guess you’re right. It’s just... It’s just I don’t know if he can stay strong... He’s only 14 for Christ’s sake! He’s too young for this! Too innocent. Have you seen the size of my brother? Michael is probably the only one who even has a chance at a fair fight! Luke... Luke has no chance! He’s Tiny! He’s-“

“Ashton!” Calum yelled, “Stop! Trust him. Trust us, because we trust you. We will find a way out of this. Together.”

“I’m sorry. You’re right,” Ashton laughed, “you’re always right.” Ashton smiled at his friend, then at Michael.

“I must say though,” Michael started, “I do hope he does bring us foo-“ Michael was interrupted as the boys heard a terrified scream rip through the air.

“Luke...” Ashton whispered. He could recognize that small, young voice anywhere. “LUKE!” He screamed out, “COOPER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU BASTARD?! YOU PROMISED NOT TO HURT HIM! YOU PROMISED!”

All three boys screamed out obscenities as they heard their youngest brother scream.

“Shhh!” Calum hissed at his friends after a minute, “Guys! Shut up!”

Michael and Ashton stopped their outbursts and looked towards the tan boy, “What is it?” Michael asked.

“Listen!” Calum stated. All three boys fell into silence, trying to hear something.

“I don’t hear anything...” Michael looked at Calum confused.

“Exactly! Luke is no longer screaming. Which means he was either just frightened and screamed or jostled some of his other injuries.” Calum explained, a small smile on his lips.  
“Or he’s unconscious... or dead.” Ashton solemnly looked forward, face void of emotion.

“No. I highly doubt that Ashton. He would have screamed longer, or not at all.” Calum sighed.

Ashton looked at Calum with judgemental eyes, thinking he was just making up stuff to calm his fears.

“I’m not joking Ashton. I know what I’m talking about.” Calum looked into Ashton’s eyes.

“Believe him, Ashton. I do. You know Luke’ screams, dude. You’ve heard him a billion times. That was not a scream of pain. If anything, more of a scream of fright or surprise. Think about it.”

Ashton glanced over to Michael, thinking for a minute before releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You’re right. That wasn’t a pained scream. He’ll be alright.” Ashton sagged in his seat before whispering quietly to himself, “He’ll be alright.”

 

These hours, these long hours, were taking a toll on Luke. How could one day, 24 hours, feel like forever? It felt like he’d been trapped in this room all his life. As if he had never seen the light of day. Of course, Luke could picture the beauty of the Sydney Opera House or the stunning blue of the Sydney Harbour, but sometimes, in the silent, pitch black room, he felt as if he had forgotten what colors were. How pretty they were. How much, he now realizes, they are taken for granted.

He now had a faint knowledge of what it would be like to be blind. Never being able to see the magnificence of colors. Forever being lost in a black abyss. He shivered at the thought of never being able to see again. He would, once he was out of this room... Wouldn’t he?

He was startled out of his thoughts when the door to the room slammed open with a bang. Luke shielded his eyes from the dim light the flooded the small room. To Luke, who had been drowned in darkness for the last day, this little bit of light was more like staring into the sun.

“Surprise! 24 hours is up little one. You get to go back.” Cooper mumbled out, watching the little boy adjust his eyes to the light.

“Really?” Luke’s small voice whispered hopefully, hoarse from not being used in hours.

“Yeah, seriously,” Cooper growled. He reached down and grabbed the young boy by his bicep, dragging him down the hallway.

Luke stumbled after him, eyes still adjusting and body still sore from yesterday’s brutal beating.

They stopped outside a sturdy looking door; Luke noticed the powerful lock on the outside. His hope in escaping vanishing while he stared at the high-tech door.

“Yeah, you’re not getting out.” Cooper smiled and laughed, unlocking and opening the door. He turned the lights on and threw Luke deeper into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Luke!” A chorus of three voices gasped out as they watched their youngest best friend stumble in front of them.

Ashton let out a breath of relief as he studied Luke. No more injured than when he left. Thank God!

“Hello, boys!” Cooper greeted the three other music stars.

“Cooper,” Ashton replied, stony faced.

“Well someone’s not too happy. Come on little brother, cheer up. I kept my promise.” He winked to Ashton who scowled in return and didn’t reply.

“Luke.” Cooper turned his attention to the youngest boy, “sit in that spare chair.” He gestured to the unoccupied chair beside Ashton.

Luke slowly made his way to the chair, keeping his eyes on Cooper the whole time. He sat down and scooted as close to Ashton as he could.

“Will you stay put, or do I need to tie you up?” Cooper glared dangerously at Luke, who shook his head. “Good.”

“Now what should we do today boys?” Cooper made eye contact with each of the boys, watching the fear cross their eyes.

“No suggestions? None at all?” Cooper tormented.

“Cooper, please. Stop this. You can still back out now, we won’t press charges. We won’t even mention this again. Please, just stop this.” Ashton begged, nearing tears just from fear and desperation.

“Let me think about that... how about, no!” Cooper leaned into Ashton’s personal space, “Now, what should we do today?”


	6. ~six~

Cooper held his gaze with Ashton for a minute. No one spoke a word, only the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. “Calum.” Cooper addressed the jock of the group, however, held his stare at Ashton. “You’re the smart one aren’t you?”

“No,” Ashton whispered, shaking his head back and forth, eyes desperately begging Cooper to leave them alone.

“I know what we are going to do today!” Cooper smiled, standing up and breaking his glare with Ashton. “We’re going to play a game!” He made eye contact with Calum, “And you, Calum, are going to be the player. Ashton, Michael, and Luke, you’ll be the prize. Before we get started, let’s set up, shall we?”

Cooper smiled and turned around, walking towards one of the far walls. The four boys shared scared looks. Cooper pressed on a certain brick and with a loud screech, a secret door opened. “This, my boys, will be the playing board. Michael, I’ll set you up first.”

Cooper walked over to the tallest boy before stopping briefly. “Luke, you dare move, escape, or help your friends; I’ll slaughter Michael in the most painful and slow way I can think of. Understand?” Luke nodded his head fast, fear blasting through him. Cooper smiled and untied Michael’ hands, grabbing his wrists tightly and pinning them in the small of his back. He forcibly led Michael through the secret door and into the darkness.

Navigating his way through a few short hallways, he pushed Michael into a medium sized room. “Don’t fight me.” He ordered strictly, “I know my way out of here. You do not. So I will beat you out, and I will kill Ashton and Calum.” He leant in to whisper into Michael’s ear, “And I will keep Luke for myself.”

Michael gasped, eyes wide. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking at Cooper with scared eyes, “You wouldn’t?” His voice hitched in fear.

“Oh, I would.”

“I-I won’t fight,” Michael promised, his hope of breaking free diminishing at the threat to his friends.

“Good.” Cooper released Michael’s hands and rotated his body so he stood 30cm away from a wall, facing away from it. Cooper, using his height to his advantage, brought Michael’ hands above his head and handcuffed them to a rod running across the ceiling. Michael, being tall himself, was still able to have both feet planted on the ground, the pressure in his arms and wrists not too bad.

“I’ll be back soon.” Cooper laughed and left Michael, retreating back to the room where his other three hostages were held. Michael tested the rod and handcuffs for any leeway but found none. He signed in fear, desperation, and failure. He was screwed. They all were.

 

 

Cooper looked at his three scared captives, smiling.

“What did you do to Michael?” Calum yelled, fear stricken.

“Nothing, nothing. I wouldn’t worry too much. Ashton will be joining him now.” He proceeded to untie Ashton’s wrists and restrain him the same way he had done so with Michael. “Luke, same threat applies. Do not move.”

Cooper then lead a struggling Ashton to where Michael was being held.

“Michael!” Ashton yelled out, noticing his friend, handcuffed to the roof.

“Ashton!” Michael sounded slightly relieved not to be alone and also scared now that Ashton could possibly be hurt too.

Ashton struggled harder, trying to escape. Frustration growing with his younger brother, Cooper let him go and smacked him over the head harshly. Ashton fell to the ground seeing stars.

While Ashton was down, Cooper quickly grabbed him and handcuffed him up beside Michael.

“No! Don’t!” Ashton whined, kicking his legs out at his brother, but wincing in pain when it put unbelievable pressure on his arms. Ashton groaned in exertion as he tried to balance on his legs. However tall he was, he was still a bit shorter than Michael, and with his arms strung up so high, he was forced to balance on his toes.

“Get comfortable little brother, you’ll be here till the game ends,” Cooper smirked and watched as Ashton finally found balance. “Once again, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“What do you think he has planned?” Michael asked once Cooper left.

“I have no idea. I... I just hope it’s not bad.” Ashton whimpered.

“It’ll be ok. We’ll get through this.” Michael tried to comfort his older brother.

“I know. But who will we be when we get out?”

 

 

“Good to see you obeyed, Luke. No more bloodshed than necessary today, then. Get up, you’re next.” Cooper announced as he walked in front of the two youngest band mates.

Luke slowly stood up, shaking. “Don’t worry Calum,” Cooper started, as he roughly grabbed Luke the same way he had with Michael and Ashton, “I haven’t forgotten about you. I’ll be back for you in a minute.”

He led Luke quickly into the room holding the eldest two band mates.

“A-Ash. M-Mikey.” Luke weakly whispered, shrinking in on himself as he noticed their predicament.

Cooper let him go and shoved him in the direction of his friends, “Stand beside Ashton.”

Luke did as he was told, however, cowered back when Cooper came forward. Cooper harshly grabbed his wrists and yanked them above his head.

“WAIT!” Ashton yelled out, halting Cooper in his actions.

“What is it now?” Cooper snapped.

“Y-you can’t hook him up here.” Ashton’s voice quivered slightly.

“Why the hell not?” Cooper raised an eyebrow angrily.

“I can barely touch the ground! He won’t be able to!” Ashton explained.

“That’s the gift of height. Sucks to be short.” Cooper fake smiled.

“He’s only 14! Seriously! You can’t expect any 14-year-old to be Michael’s height!” Ashton exclaimed.

“And I don’t. But I’m a mean person and the more pain the better. I’d prefer you all to be Luke’ height, so I can hurt you all more.”

Ashton couldn’t respond to that. When had his brother turned so evil?

Cooper, with a grunt, hoisted Luke into the air by his wrists, making quick work of handcuffing him. When he finished, he stepped back to admire his work.

Luke whined pathetically as he swayed in the air, feet above the ground. His wrists and shoulders holding all of his weight.

“Beautiful.” Cooper whispered to himself, “Now that the game is mostly set up. I need the player.”

Cooper left to grab Calum.

“Lukey? You alright?” Michael asked, leaning forward to watch Luke, his young face screwed up in discomfort.

“Y-yeah.” Luke ground out, “Just a little... uncomfortable.”

Ashton didn’t say anything, just stretched his hand in Luke’ direction, latching onto one small finger. Luke signed; even that small gesture brought so much comfort.

 

 

“Lucky last!” Cooper hollered happily, untying Calum from his chair. “My most important boy too! The player.”

He led the frightened boy into the hidden room. The young teen gasped when he saw the state of his other three friends. “Worry not Calum, I won’t be trying you up... Well, I won’t be trying you up there.”

“Calum!” Michael yelled, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah Mikey, I’m fine,” Calum assured the boys, while Cooper led him to a chair in the middle of the room.

“Sit,” Cooper commanded. Calum saw the rope in his hands, this would be his only chance to escape.

In the few seconds it took for Calum to make up his mind to escape, Cooper was ready.

“Don’t. Even. Think. About. It.” Cooper growled out.

Calum whipped around to where Cooper now stood, knife to Michael’ neck. “I won’t. I-I’ll sit. Please, just don’t hurt him.” Calum put his hands up in a gesture of surrendering. He slowly sat in the chair.

Cooper quickly and roughly tied his wrists to the chair's arms, followed by his feet to each chair leg.

“Now that you’re all settled and in position, the rules.” Cooper smiled, pacing around the room. “I will ask you, Calum, a question. You will answer it. It’s as simple as that. We play until I am bored, or until playing can no longer take place.”

The four boys looked at each other in confusion. Cooper’s cryptic speech, confusing them.

“Let’s begin!” Cooper stood in front of Calum, “Let’s start easy. What is the square root of 9?”

“Three,” Calum said cautiously, worried about what the outcome would be.

“Correct.” Calum yelped in surprise as Cooper slapped him across the cheek harshly.

“Next question. What is 5 to the power of 3?”

“125,” Calum said, closing his eyes as Cooper backhanded him, lip splitting open.

“Correct.” Cooper smiled sweetly, “What is the planet closest to the sun?”

“M-Mercury.” Calum stuttered.

“Correct.” Cooper swung his fist back and buried it in Calum’s stomach.

“Stop it! Stop hurting him!” Ashton yelled desperately, “Please!”

“Next question!” Cooper yelled above the other three’s screams. “How many stars are there on the American flag?”

Calum stared Cooper hard in the eyes, thinking carefully. “7.” He smiled.

“Wrong.” Cooper signed. “You have finally figured it out, hey? You know you get hit when you get it correct. But what happens when you get it wrong? Let’s see!” Cooper pulled a small device from his pocket. He walked behind Calum and leant over to whisper in his ear, “Now, you can watch your friends suffer.”

“What?!” Calum gasped as Cooper pressed down on the button on the device.

An electric current was sent through the metal rod and traveled down the three pairs of handcuffs and into the three bodies attached. The three handcuffed boys screamed and convulsed as their bodies were tortured with electricity.

“Stop! STOP! Please!” Calum cried out desperately.

A second later Cooper released the button. The three boys sagged in their restraints, breathing heavily.

“Ready for the next question? Time to kick things up a notch.” Cooper smiled, “What is 140 times 12?”

“I... Ummm...” Calum mumbled as he tried to calculate the sum in his head.

“Time is nearly up... four.... three... two...”

“1680!” Calum gasped. He needed to get the questions right. He couldn’t stand his friend being hurt anymore.

“Correct.” Cooper kneed Calum in the gut, the breath being pushed out of the boy.

“When was Captain Michael Cook born?” Cooper laughed, doubting the boy would get this.

“I know this, I know this... Ummm... 1728?” Calum asked, unsure.

“The exact date please,” Cooper smirked.

“What! I... ahh...” Calum had no idea.

“Time is up.” Cooper pressed down on the button again, eliciting screams from the boys and they writhed in pain. “The answer was the 7th of November, 1728.”

“Alright, alright! Stop hurting them!” Calum begged.

“Next question,” Cooper said, not taking his finger off the button.

“But-but.” Calum stumbled.

“Since bread is square, why is sandwich meat round?”

Calum just gaped at the question. How was he supposed to answer that?

“I’ll stop when you get an answer correct.” Cooper watched in pleasure as the boy was unable to answer the question. “Pass?”

“Pass!” Calum was desperate to get a question he was able to answer, to stop his friends from screaming in pain.

“Which came first, the chicken or the egg?”

“W-what? This is unfair!” Calum screamed in panic. His friends’ screams were weakening as they started to succumb to the pain.

“Answer correct and I’ll stop.”

“The chicken!”

“Then what did it hatch from?” Cooper laughed.

“Fine then! THE EGG!” Calum yelled angrily.

“But what laid it?”

“ARGH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” Calum cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Pass?”

“Pass.” Calum whimpered.

“Are Zebra’s black with white stripes or white with black stripes?”

“I don’t know...”

“If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?”

“I don’t know.”

“What is a question with no answer called?”

“I don’t know!”

“Can you hear yourself think?”

“I don’t know ok! I don't KNOW!!!” Calum burst out in frustrated tears.

“Not so smart now are you?” Cooper growled angrily, “See kid? You don’t know everything! You try to make everyone believe that you do! So up yourself. Oh, how little Calum Hood can do everything! We’ll he can’t! He doesn’t even know enough to save his own friends!”

“Please, please. Stop.”

“One last question. Answer correct and it stops. Do. You. Know. Everything. Smart ass?” Cooper punctuated the question with quick slaps to his reddened cheeks.

“No! No, no, no, no! I don’t know everything! I don’t!” He sagged in his seat, crying.

“Correct.” Cooper finally released the button. The three boys fell limp and silence flooded the room, only soft sobs being heard. “Wow. That game is one of my favorites.”

“A-are they ok?” Calum whimpered eyes wide and fearful.

“I’ll check.” Cooper turned and looked at the boys. Michael was hanging limply in his restraints however his strength amazed Cooper. The boy was still conscious, only crying softly in pain. “Amazing.” Cooper said out loud, “You sir, are quite a fighter.” He walked up close to Michael, lifting his chin to make eye contact, “Don’t worry, I’ll break that out of you.” Michael whimpered and let his chin sag onto his chest when released.

Cooper moved onto Ashton. His little brother was unconscious, hanging from his wrists with his toes scraping against the concrete floor. Cooper lightly tapped his pale cheek, waiting for a response. Ashton moaned in pain softly but did not awaken. “Alive.” Cooper spoke to Calum, “Good thing too, I don’t want him to die this early on.”

Finally, he moved onto his young favorite, Luke. He sure hoped this little one wasn’t dead. He lightly tapped his cheek but did not receive a response. Luke was hanging limp and unconscious in his handcuffs, feet well above the ground. The wrists looked painful and swollen from all the pressure placed upon them. Cooper frowned, “Shit...” He quickly placed his fingers against Luke’ neck, hoping to find a pulse. He signed in relief when he finally felt one, however weak it was.

“I-Is he alive?” Calum asked softly, heart beating fast, “Is he alive!?”

“Barely, but yes.” Cooper got out some keys from his pockets and released all three boys, letting them collapse on the ground. He went over to Calum and began to untie him, “I’ll leave you four in here. I’ll be back with food later, maybe. Don’t try to escape, if you know what’s best for you.”

Calum stared at Cooper with hateful eyes and the second he was released he ran to his friends. Cooper made his way to the door to leave but turned back one last time, “Make sure the little one doesn’t die. The blood will be on your hands.” He then turned and left, leaving the boys alone and hurt and scared.


	7. An Introduction To Your New Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't very polished. It's midnight and I'm typing on my phone (without my spelling and grammar checker). I've just felt guilty for not updating you guys and figured I'd give you _some_ form of content even if it is low quality and has nothing to do with the story.

Hey peeps. I'm sorry for the delay in your update, but I'm not very good at being productive. I thought that, while we wait, I'd Introduction myself. My name is Lucy, but you can call me Lu. I decided to take over this story for a few reasons. 1. I don't want to see a great story go to waste. 2. I made a promise to myself to get off my ass and do something, so I figured "Why not?" And 3. I love writing.

So, if we're going to make this work, I need to ask you guys, the readers, for some help. Firstly, I need ideas. Turns out I'm better at dreaming up my own stories than continuing others so leave any ideas, brain farts or complex, multi-chapter epics, in the comments. Second, I need you guys to brace yourself for angst. Angst is what I live for. These boys are going to get mad, and they're going to be emotional, so get ready. Expect yelling, expect swearing, and most of all... expect long, tense silences broken by tearful apologize or angry confrontations. It's going to be fun.

Memento mori,  
Lu

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!! Kudo and Comment please!!!


End file.
